Red, Pink, and Violet
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: an AU that takes place in High School. rated for lemons. I do not own super sentai
1. Chapter 1

here's the first chapter for my first Super Sentai story. hope you like it.

* * *

"Amy-san, Daigo-san will be mine!" Yayoi Ulshade said to Amy Yuuzuki.

"As if, bookworm!" Amy said to the glasses-wearing girl.

"Looks like they're at it again," Souji Rippukan said.

"_Oh, my_," Ian Yorkland said. "If only those two would argue over me."

Yayoi was a young girl, around 16. She usually wore a purple shirt with a Plesiosaurus on it with a white lab coat and khaki shorts. She always wore glasses. She was also shy at times, a straight-A student, valedictorian, and was quite wealthy due to her inventions.

Amy was the same age. She wore a pink skirt with a triceratops shirt and blue jean jacket. She was a bit tomboyish, and could really kick butt. Which was ironic, because her family was very fancy and old-fashioned. They eventually gave up, and let Amy be herself.

Both girls harbored a deal crush for Daigo Kiryu, who liked to be called 'King'. They argued over who would be his girlfriend every day.

Souji was 14, quite tall for his age and smart. He was also an amazing kendo prodigy. He often wore green shirts and button-up shirts with a velociraptor on it.

Ian was a senior, your typical high school playboy, flirting with girls, thinking he could get any girl under his thumb. The only girls immune to his charm were Amy and Yayoi. He was also an expert marksman. He often wore shirts with a parasaurolophus and a black leather jacket.

"What is going on here?" a male voice asked.

The girls turned to see the principal, Torii Bura. He was 39 years old with black hair and a white stripe. He often wore shirts with either avian designs or with a brachiosaurus along with a silver jacket. While he was kind, he did have a bad side you did not wanna see. He also helped Souji with his kendo training being an international kendo champion.

"No, nothing's wrong, see?" Yayoi said, putting a smile on her face, and hugging Amy.

"Yeah, we're besties," Amy said, returning the smile.

Torii smiled, and left the two girls. Once he was out of earshot, they got back to arguing. As they argued, Nobuharu "Nossan" Udo showed up. A former sumo wrestler dubbed the Stegotchi, he was known for his overwhelming strength, but got defeated when someone performed aikido on him, giving him a career-ending injury. Luckily he had his teaching degree to fall back on. Now, he was a guidance counselor here, often using bad jokes to cheer up the students. He wore a blue jacket and his old shirt with a stegosaurus on it.

"Hey, don't get into a catfight, but a cat-cuddle!" he said, pulling off his stupid face with the hand gesture. It suddenly got so quiet, you could hear their heartbeats.

"That was your worst old man joke yet," Souji said, breaking the silence.

Nobuharu felt like he just got crushed by two-ton bell *insert bell falling gag here*. He quickly composed himself, and spoke again.

"Look, instead of fighting, why don't you go see King and see who he wants to date?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea…" Amy started, making Nobuharu happy until she continued speaking. "…and my seduction techniques will easily trump anything you got!"

"Oh ho, we'll see about that!"

They both left in a huff, leaving the guidance counselor and two boys alone.

"I just brought a lot of trouble to King, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"_Oh, my_. King is in trouble now."

* * *

so, need help with Utchy, Ramirez and Tessai's last names. any ideas?  
oh, and in case you didn't know, Torin's last name can be a reference to the previous Dinosaur-themed Super Sentai team, the Abarangers(or Power Rangers Dino Thunder as they're called here in the United States), because the black ranger's mecha often ended his sentences with "bura".

tell me what you think of everything please.


	2. Chapter 2

here's the second chapter. hope you like it. I also managed to fit Minityra in.

* * *

"Greetings, King-dono," Utsusemimaru "Utchy" Raiden said. He was raised to be a samurai warrior, addressing people with the suffix "dono", as well as be extremely old-fashioned. Luckily, Amy helped him understand the real world's modern times. He was also Souji's rival in the kendo club. He often wore a dark blue shirt with a pterodactyl and a gold jacket. "How are you doing this fine afternoon?"

"I'm doing great, Utchy," Daigo "King" Kiryu said. He was a happy go-lucky junior with tons of heart. Once he starts something, he finishes it. He often wears red shirts or shirts with a tyrannosaurus design. He also wore an amber stone on a string around his neck. "I was just about to head to the clubroom to feed Minityra. After all, it's my turn to take him home this weekend."

King, Ian, Souji, Amy, Utchy, Yuko Udo, Shinya Tsukouchi and Yayoi were all part of the schools Dino Club, with King's father, Dantetsu and Nossan as the club supervisors. They had a pet iguana they named 'Minityra' because he could stand on his hind legs and he had quite a bite.

"Well, enjoy yourself. Farewell."

"Same to you."

They said their goodbyes for the weekend, and King went to the clubroom, unaware of what was about to happen.

As king entered the clubroom, he was surprised to find the only light was from the sun and Minityra's heat lamp. He was also surprised to find crumbs.

"Someone must've recently fed him, but who?"

"That would be us," a female voice piped up.

King turned his head to the direction of the voice, and could see Yayoi and Amy standing in front of the window. Well, their silhouettes anyway. Before he could question them, they flipped on the lights, and King's jaw dropped at the sight before him. The girls were wearing their club uniforms(AN: the club uniforms are their Kyoryugers suits on the show), only without the helmets, and the zipper undone in the front, allowing a view of the bare breasts. King was so stunned, he was practically speechless.

"We're gonna have some fun, Daigo-san, and we're not taking no for an answer," Yayoi said.

King had a very good idea what they had in mind, and how could he possibly say no? He was a teenage boy, after all, and here were two scandalously clad girls practically throwing themselves at him.

"Okay," King said, unable to look away as the girls walked to him, rolling their hips and making their breasts bounce.

"Then take off those clothes," Amy said.

King did as she told him to, starting with his jacket. Then he took off his shirt, revealing his toned physique. He worked out quite a bit, giving him some serious muscle and abs like a male model. The girls almost started drooling as they saw his topless body. Then, he pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his erect cock. The girls looked in awe at the log connected to their Adonis. Yayoi stuck her hand threw her cleavage, and dug into her suit, pulling out a ruler. She held it out, and gasped.

"Goodness gracious. You're 10 inches long." She then held it sideways to measure the thickness. "Oh, my god. Your cock has a 0.75" diameter."

"That's supposed to fit in our pussies?" Amy asked in shock. "How?"

"I guess we'll find out later. So, Daigo-san, what do you want us to do first?"

"Well, maybe start with a boobjob?"

The girls did as he asked, wrapping their tits around his length. They moved them up and down as he moaned, loving the feeling of their tits on his cock. Being his first time, he came in only a few minutes. They licked it all up, fighting over getting more of his cum. They soon got it all up, and got in a position where King could see the holes on the lower part of their suits, showing their sopping wet pussies.

"Go on and put it in my pussy, King," Amy said.

"No, put it in mine, Daigo-san," Yayoi said. "I don't stretch, so mine should be nice and tight."

King was having a lot of trouble choosing, but after a minute of contemplation…

* * *

so want him to fuck them or for them to be caught in the act?


End file.
